signs_of_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Materials
Materials is anything from wooden logs and stone to symmetric plastic and rubber. All materials can be either mined, harvested or crafted, and some times need a certain workstation to be crafted. Raw Materials Raw Materials is things like wooden logs, stone and metal ores, which haven't been used in any way yet. Some basic recipes need these raw materials, as they are easy to come by and don't need much work. Dirt, clay, sand and basalt: Blocks needed for crafting bricks, glass and the first types of tools, they are mostly found in close to the surface and don't need too much effort to mine. Basalt, granite, slate, marble and quartzite is blocks mostly used for building tiles (only quartzite don't have any crafting recipes, as it is the deepest type of block and can't be mined yet) Logs, sticks and sap: gathered by cutting down trees and used to make wooden planks, arrows and bolts, rubber, some starting weapons and tools and campfires (all tipes of spears and bolts need sticks). Plant fibre, cotton and fruit: Gathered by cutting down smaller plants and roots. Is needed in the creation of weapons, armor, cotton-, linen- and wool bolts, and to dye clothes. Hide, xenohide, plated hide, wool, bone, feathers, crawler spine, bio fuel, saltpeter, spitter gland, springtail nectar and ant bulbs: Gathered by hunting and killing animals and aliens. Mostly used in the crafting of low and medium tiers weapons and armor, but some higher tiers need a few pieces of leather, and some types of ammonition needs springtail nectar and spitter gland. (all arrows an bolts need feathers). Copper, tin, iron, lead, silver, bauxite, bornite, anthracite, salt and sulphur: mined from the underground and used for smelting into ingots, and in chemical recipes like gunpowder, rubber and plastic. (tin ore can be smeltet in to tin ingots or used as an additive with copper to make bronze ingots, however antacite can only be used as an addictive with iron ore to make steel ingots). Processed Materials Processed Materials is things like wooden planks, metal ingots, cloth bolts, rubber, plastic and small metal components. anything that can't be found raw, but mostly is the product of raw materials, which have been worked on in some kind of way. Wooden Planks: Crafted from logs, used in many recips and when makeing wooden building tiles. Metal ingot's (Copper, tin, bronze, lead, iron, steel, silver, aluminium and bornite): used to craft weapons, armor, other materials, crafting equipment like tools and furnace, and building tiles. Rubber, plastic, black powder: "chemical" materials, used in the creating of ammonition for guns and high tech items (like the LED lights and tech furniture, guns and science items). Leather-, xenohide-, plated hide strap, cotton-, linen-, wool bolt, twine: mostly used in armor and cloth, but some weapons also need it to be crafted. Metal buckle, iron ball bearing and metal rivets: used in the crafting of armor, the tech furniture and some ammonition. Steel gun parts and batteries: used when makeing guns and the steel crossbow, and when crafting some hightech items and tech doors.